Happiness
by Penelope Louise
Summary: Lois is sent some photos by Lex revealing what went on between Clark and Lana... Clois, past Clana, Lex/Lana.


_**A/N: Hmm, I realized I've never written a Smallville fic. How weird, I mean, I used to watch it every week. I watched an episode [repeated] on Friday when I was off school (ill… bleh) and decided to write a fic. Well, here it is!**_

* * *

"You're a coward!" Lois yells, pointing her finger at Clark, trembling slightly in her anger. Chloe looks on, wondering what the **hell **is going on. "You're a fucking _coward!_"

"Wh…?" Clark stutters, also wondering what is going on, and where Lois' sudden fiery burst of anger came from. Lois throws an envelope at him, and he catches it deftly, and pulls out the contents. His jaw drops as he surveys what the envelope contains… photos.

"You're a cheating… bastard!" Lois yells, and storms from the Talon, out into the darkening evening. Clark drops the envelope and the photos… all but one photo, and speeds out the Talon and stops in front of Lois, effectively blocking her exit. She pounds her fists on his chest unrelenting, and he stands and takes it. It doesn't hurt him, but it certainly lets Lois vent her anger.

Lois drops her fists, and looks up at him, her eyes still blazing.

"Why?" She asks, her voice sounding with the sadness of the betrayed.

"I…" Clark begins, and stops to wonder to himself… why? "I don't know. It was once… When you were with Lex."

"Nothing happened between us!" Lois protests, the tables turned now.

"How was I to know that, Lois?" Clark asks sensibly.

"Why didn't you use your stupid Superman powers to find out?" Lois spits the words at him, and storms off down the street, ignoring the small crowd gathered to watch them.

"Lois," Clark runs after her and catches her wrist. "Please?"

"You couldn't even trust me." Lois says sadly, not stopping. Clark bites his lip, annoyed at himself more than anything.

"Look, I'm sorry." He says, knowing that the apology is completely useless and meaningless. "At least let me take you home, okay?"

"Oh, great." Lois stops and throws her arms up, a sign that she is mightily pissed off. "And now I have to go back to living with you."

"Not my fault you moved in." Clark counters.

"Clark fucking Kent, always the one making jokes." Lois glares at him, and he shrugs nonchalantly. They are in a deserted part of town, no one around to see them. Clark takes Lois in his arms, and starts to run, speeding unseen through town and arriving in the upper part of the Kent's barn; Clark's 'hang out'. Lois' hair is mussed up, a look that Clark finds surprisingly sexy.

"My own personal superhero." Lois smiles wryly. Clark leans down and kisses her lightly on the lips. She pulls him to her, and they fall backward onto the couch behind them. Clark pulls back, breathless.

"Wait." He stops her with a flat palm out, restraining her. "I have some… business to attend to."

And he leaves her, just like that, and she collapses against the back of the couch, a sigh escaping her.

The door to Lex's office crashes open, and the aforementioned man looks up, interestedly.

"Ah, Clark. Nice to see you." He smiles his smug smirk, but it is soon wiped off of his face as a fist crashes into his jaw. He brings his hand up to touch the epicentre of the pain, and his fingers come away, slightly bloodied.

He looked up at Clark, and his smirk returns.

"I guess Miss Lane found the photographs, correct?" Clark says nothing, only swings another punch which sends Lex reeling backward, his head snapping round. Already a bruise is forming on his jaw.

"You bastard." Clark growls at the man who used to be his friend. "Just because you're not screwing Lana anymore doesn't mean you have to ruin anyone else's relationships."

"I don't…" Lex is about to protest at the charged, and then realizes at the memory of Jimmy and Chloe splitting up… his fault one again. "Maybe I do. I guess it's just something I do."

"Leave others to their happiness." Clark says, and turns on his heel and storms away from the office, leaving Lex alone in his sad, dark world, full of betrayal and family secrets.

Instead of speeding home, Clark walks, so as to get the anger out of his head before he returns home.

He walks into the barn, and up the stairs to find Lois still waiting for him.

"Still here?" He asks, his lips curving upwards in a smile. Lois smiles back, and he sits next to her on the couch.

"I'll always be here." She says, tracing the line of his jaw with her finger, making Clark remember the punch he threw to Lex's jaw just minutes previous.

"Really? Whatever happens?" Clark says, partly teasing, but mostly serious.

"Always. Through everything." Lois says, pressing his lips to his collar bone, and then looking up into his eyes.

"Promise?" Clark asks, eyeing her.

"I promise." Lois smiles, the edges of her eyes creasing slightly. Clarks leans down and kisses her lips.

She kisses him back, pushing back and he allows her to push her backwards onto the couch, until she is lying on top of him.

"Clark Kent. You get to me every single time." She whispers, her voice lower and huskier than normal.

"Glad to hear it." Clark smiles, and for the while, they are encased in their own happiness, not to be broken by Lex, or anyone.

_**

* * *

A/N: Yum, Clois =) I hope you liked it. Reviews? Constructive criticism? Much appreciated! Thank you!**_


End file.
